Orenji no Sora
by Near Kun Cinta Anime
Summary: Dibawah langit jingga ini aku akan menunggumu datang menjemputku. Lalu kita akan kembali bersama, berpegangan tangan, tertawa bersama, saling berpelukan, berciuman, apapun yang biasa kita lakukan. Kita akan bersama selamanya... Warning : Sho-ai, BL, miss typo, DLDR


Near kun : ne.. ne.. aku buat sekuel dari Sad March, biar cerita jadi nggak ngegantung *ngek* maunya buat fic angst tapi entah kenapa jadi begini. T^T udah berapa abad ya aku vakum dari dunia FFn ini.. =_=a

Toshiro : he? Aku harus akting nangis2an lagi nih? *ngacungin zanpakuto*

Near kun : Ara.. buatlah readers terhanyut dengan aktingmu.. *smirk*

Toshiro : Urusai!

Near kun : Happy reading and please review!

ooOOOoo

Air terus mengucur dari keran ke bathub. Ku merendamkan diriku di bathub, tak kurasakan air yang dingin dikulitku. Karena hatikupun sudah dingin. Apa waktu itu Ichigo kedinginan? Apa waktu itu Ichigo merasakan sakit?

Kututup kelopak mataku, sedikit demi sedikit kutenggelamkan tubuhku. Kurasakan dingin dan sakit yang menghujam diparu-paruku. Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan Ichigo saat itu. "Ichigo… _we'll meet again_."

ooOOOoo

Orenji no Sora

A Bleach's FanFiction by Near Kun Cinta Anime

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Sequel of Sad March

~Happy Reading~

ooOOOoo

-Toshiro PoV-

Saat aku merasakan kalau kematian ada didepan mataku, sebuah tarikkan menyadarkanku. Tubuhku terjatuh ke lantai kamar mandi yang dingin, dapat kulihat Hinamori nee berdiri didepanku. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras, namun aku dapat melihat kemarahan dibaliknya. Dia mendekat padaku dan mencengkram kerah bajuku. Aku hanya diam, tidak melawan saat kurasakan tamparan keras dipipiku. Rasa asin darah dapat kurasakan disela-sela bibirku. Namun aku tidak merasakan perih dipipiku. Aku sudah lupa bagaimana rasa sakit itu.

"**KAU GILA YA?! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI HAH? KAU PIKIR DENGAN BEGINI DAPAT MENEMUI ICHIGO? KAU PIKIR ICHIGO AKAN SUDI MENEMUIMU DENGAN CARA SEPERTI INI?**" Teriakan Hinamori nee menggema. "**KAU ITU EGOIS!**"

Hening, tidak ada suara lagi setelah Hinamori melampiaskan kemarahannya padaku, dia bilang aku gila, dia bilang aku egois. Ya, aku memang gila dan egois. Tuhan mengambil Ichigo dariku dan saat aku ingin bertemu dan bersama lagi dengan Ichigo, Tuhan tidak memperbolehkannya. Siapa yang egois sekarang? Aku hanya ingin Ichigo, ingin bersama Ichigo. Permintaanku hanya itu, kenapa Tuhan tidak mengabulkannya? Aku mencengkram erat dadaku, rasanya sakit dan sesak. Rasa yang seharusnya sudah enyah dari diriku. Mataku mulai panas seiring air mata yang berjatuhan. "Ichigo..."

"Ichigo sudah di surga dan dia pasti sedih bila melihat Shiro-chan seperti ini."

"Hiks, aku ingin bertemu Ichigo."  
"Pasti Shiro-chan akan bertemu Ichigo, saat Tuhan mengijinkan maka Ichigo pasti akan menjemput Shiro-chan. Karena itu, Shiro-chan harus kuat dan tersenyum." Hinamori nee memelukku erat, aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang berguncang. Aku tahu dia juga menangis, aku tahu dia juga merasakan rasa sakitku. Tapi tetap hatiku tidak menerima apa yang terjadi padaku.

"Gomenasai, Hinamori nee..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Shiro-chan. Aku mohon jangan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi." Suara lirih Hinamori nee terdengar disela tangisnya.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Gomen..."

"Nah, kau basah kuyup begini. Ayo ganti baju, aku tidak ingin kau kena flu nanti." Hinamori nee mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan rambutku.

"Arigatou."

Alis Hinamori nee terangkat kemudian dia tersenyum ramah, "Sama-sama Shiro-chan. Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga."

ooOOOoo

-Normal Pov-

2 Tahun kemudian

"Kau yakin tidak ingin ditemani olehku?" tanya Kusaka saat Toshiro keluar dari mobilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku kan bukan anak kecil." Ujar Toshiro sembari tertawa.

Kusaka mendengus pelan, "Tapi sore-sore begini di pantai sendirian, bagaimana kalau ada mengganggumu? lalu mereka menculikmu dan mereka..."

"Kusaka Soujiro!" Toshiro memutar bola matanya, "Aku ini bukan anak umur 4 tahun dan pikiranmu itu hiperbola sekali."

"Aku hanya takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada sahabatku." Toshiro menggelengkan kepalanya, sahabatnya ini mulai over protektif dan berlebihan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa aku akan menelponmu."

"Benar?"

"Iya, sekarang kau pulang saja."

"Oke, kalau ada apa-apa telepon aku. Dan oh, jangan sampai pulang terlalu malam."

"Siap." Toshiro tersenyum, dia melambaikan tangannya saat Kusaka menjalankan mobilnya dan meninggalkan Toshiro. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pantai yang terkenal di daerah Karakura. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang masih menikmati indahnya pantai Karakura.

Semburat jingga mulai menguasai langit seiring berpulangnya Dewa Ra ke tempat peraduannya untuk menyinari belahan bumi yang lain. Pemuda mungil dengan rambut sewarna salju itu tengah mengumpulkan cangkang-cangkang kerang dibalik pasir pantai. Toshiro menengadahnya kepalanya, terkesima dengan langit orange itu. Kelopak matanya tertutup, dinikmatinya angin pantai yang menerpa wajahnya. Dapat dirasakan aroma asin air laut yang berbaur dengan angin. Mata itu mulai menampakkan kembali iris emeraldnya.

Toshiro bangkit, ditepuknya pasir yang menempel dicelananya. Tangan kanannya mengambil sebuah ranting kayu yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dengan perlahan Toshiro membuat guratan-guratan menggunakan ranting yang membentuk tulisan di pasir itu. Senyumnya mengembang saat dia mulai menghiasi tulisan yang dibuatnya dengan cangkang kerang yang dikumpulkannya. Toshiro memandangi lagi tulisannya, tulisan yang membentuk suatu nama, 'Ichigo Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya'.

"Apa aku bisa bersama dengan Ichigo lagi?" ucap Toshiro pelan. Dia menoleh kekanan, dilihatnya pemuda dengan rambut orange senada dengan warna langit sore tengah berjongkok sambil memperhatikan tulisan yang dibuat Toshiro. Sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat, kemudian berubah menjadi cengiran khas dari si pemuda orange itu, cengiran yang dimiliki Ichigo Kurosaki.

Toshiro kembali tersenyum, "kalau begitu aku akan menunggu sampai bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo."

Pemuda mungil itu mendekat dan mengeleminasi jarak antara dia dan Ichigo, bibir mereka saling bertemu. "Sayonara..."

Sosok Ichigo mulai memudar dan menghilang bersama hembusan angin. Toshiro kembali menatap langit jingga. Ichigo selalu bersamanya, menunggunya saat waktu mempertemukan mereka kembali.

_Dibawah langit jingga ini aku akan menunggumu datang menjemputku. Lalu kita akan kembali bersama, berpegangan tangan, tertawa bersama, saling berpelukan, berciuman, apapun yang biasa kita lakukan. Kita akan bersama selamanya..._

ooOOOoo

_I can't love you any more than I do and just by that, I feel complete. So don't cry, we can always meet again. Whenever we close our eyes*, my dear Toshiro..._

ooOOOoo

*Lyric of orenji no taiyou by Gackt and Hyde

Near Kun : Yah, maaf kalau nggak jelas dan pendek.. :'D gomenasai gomenasai.. semoga para reader nggak kabur abis baca fic ini.. uhuks..

Hope you like

And

Please Review


End file.
